A Soul and a Kiss
by Look For The Silver Lining
Summary: Here is my re-take on House of Hogs!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! This one-shot is basically my re-take of House of Hogs: What if Patricia really did remember? How would that go over with Robert? I bet he would be pretty ticked off, so I put that in the story. Also, sorry I didn't update Love Once Again, my laptop was having mental problems XD! Anyway, review! **

While at the Gatehouse, Eddie was hiding behind the wall until he saw Patricia. She was still Goth and pretty, and he knew that what she said at the Gatehouse while the other sinners (minus Alfie) were laughing their horrible laughs, Patricia couldn't help it .But Eddie would always remember her laugh still sounding like Patricia, her eyes twinkling. But for now, she was under the control of Robert, unless Eddie could find a way to get her and Fabian and Alfie's soul back. Maybe if he just went over all the things they had done, together, like reminding her what she used to be. It was worth a shot. Patricia was guarding the door until Robert needed her. Eddie slowly walked over to her. "Patricia?" he said cautiously. She turned to look at him, her eyes no longer the grayish color they had been. They were dull, and every so often, they would flash red. "I know you're still in there." Eddie said, getting to the point. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "I know Patricia is still in there." He said, getting closer. "Don't you remember all the times we were together? I know how I felt when I first saw you, when we first kissed, when we went on our first date, I know how I felt. But I need to know if you remember those things" he said. "I am who I want to be." She said, but still looking like she was trying to remember. He leaned into Patricia. Was it just him, or did her eyes just become grayish-bluish again? He leaned in even further. She also leaned in and they kissed. When they let go, he said slowly "Patricia?" she smiled "Took you long enough!" he smiled. Her eyes suddenly glowed, as her soul came back to her. Her eyes were the color they had been, the ones he loved. KT finally arrived while Eddie was in the midst of telling Patricia how taking her soul worked. "So Fabian and Alfie have their soul gone too?" she said as KT came up to them. "Eddie! Run!" KT cried. KT started running, thinking Eddie would follow her. When he didn't, KT came running back. "What are you doing?" she said. "Look, KT, I talked to her about the things we did and now she's back." Eddie answered. "Prove it." She said, crossing her arms. "Look into her eyes. They are the same color as they were before she had her soul taken." Eddie instructed. KT seemed doubtful, but slowly approached Patricia and looked into her eyes. They were the same grayish-bluish color. "Hey, look, I'm sorry I, er, kidnapped you." Patricia said uncertainly. "It's, uh, okay. You didn't know what you were, erm, doing." She said. Just then, the door rattled and out came Robert. "We need you." He said solemnly. "No." she said. "Excuse me?" Robert said, narrowing his eyes. Eddie nodded at KT, and she ran into the Gatehouse to get Fabian and Alfie back. Patricia narrowed her eyes fiercer, and Eddie felt a wave of pride come over him. His girlfriend was amazing at her attitude. Just then, Patricia pulled out a hand with a couple of bangles on it and slapped Robert across the face. "That's for talking my soul!' she said scarily. She did it again. "That's for almost taking my boyfriends soul!" she said so meanly, Eddie cringed. Robert was on the floor, trying to recover. Patricia grabbed Eddies hand and pulled him in the Gatehouse.

**Soooooo? Review! The shoutouts are going to be in the next LOA chapter. C u l8r and watch HOA! OMA, there is only two episodes left! Make them count!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy! Here is a new chapter for A Soul and A Kiss. Okay, BTW, I'm counting down the hours until the SEASON FINALE! EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! I AM SOOOOOO LOOKING FORWARD TO THE PEDDIE KISS! Okay, anyway, that part last night when Harriet was like "Get in!" me and Ajluv and my brother (Who LUVS hoa as much as we do) were CRACKING UP! But then we realized Willow might have to become a member of Sibuna. I luved when Louisa was crying and was like "HELP!" she is an amazing actor. Anyway, I'm going to update LOA this weekend. But here is another chapter for ASAAK. 4 hours and 30 minutes! EEEEEKKKKKKK!**

**Eddie POV**

Just when me and Patricia were about to go into the Gatehouse, a bunch of students on the front lawn began charging toward us. KT comes running out. "Their okay! I shoved them into the case, then ran." She says. Just then, a black wind comes by. KT, Patricia and I all looked at each other. We began running toward the main lawn in front of the school. But more people came out of the building. Willow came running toward us. "Willow? Are you okay?" KT asked. "I thought I was the only one left that was normal!" she said. KT gave Willow a hug. Just then, Robert came out holding a huge book, and thousands of other "minions/students". "See, Patricia? I don't need you! I have thousands of other souls!" he screamed. The four of us crowded into huddle, backwards(A/N like when they were together in last nights episode). Patricia was next to me, and I grabbed her hand. She smiled up at me with tears in her eyes. "Help!" Willow cries. "I, think this may be it, guys" I say. But Patricia points out and opening in the large crowd forming. We quickly run to it and run across the lawn. We make it in the woods and go deeper into the woods, so that we're by the front gate. Patricia kneels and so do the rest of us. "So, wait, how did Willow not get her soul taken?" KT asks. "I don't know. I just felt a burning in my hip from the key an-" Willow is interrupted by Patricia. "Key?" she says. "Like this?" Patricia pulls out an identical key, but it has a sun on the top of it. "No, it has a moon." Willow says, pulling out the key. KT and I just gape. "Willow, I think I love you!" I exclaim. "Excuse me?" Patricia says. "it was a statement." I say. But she still doesn't look convinced. I look over to KT and Willow. They are looking at the keys, and talking. I lean over Patricia, and kiss her. When I break away, she smiles. Until we hear a stick break. We look over to the area where it came from. Patricia huddles near me, and KT and Willow huddle together, too. "Hey, guys." Fabian and Alfie say. Patricia, KT, and I run over to them. Except for Willow. "Hi, Fabian." She replies sullenly. "Uh, aren't you going to say hi to your boyfriend?" Alfie says, confused. "You broke up with me!" she cries. "I did?" he says, confused. "His soul was gone, he didn't mean it." Fabian explains. Willow smiles, and hugs Alfie. Just then, we hear a car drive by, and a familiar voice call "Guys?" We come running out of the woods. "Nina!" we cry. After the usual hugs, another black wind goes by. "What's going on?" she says.

**Okay then, now its four hours exactly, but still! #CANNOT WAIT! I'm bugging my sister : "are you excited? Are you excited! ARE YOU EXCITED?!" (ask sister, Ajluv) "Uh, yeah. Now get off me. Wait, are you TYPEING THIS DOWN?" Anyway, SHOUTOUTS! **

**pure-black-wings-YAY! I LOVE NEW STRANGERS! As I said before, it feels like a warm punch in the heart (hearing this, sister is compelled to punch writer in the heart "OUFFF! NOT LITERLY!" Sister replies "I know!")**

**Alex-Greyback303- YAYYYY! Thank you! Is your pen name from Wizards of Waverly Place? I luved that show!**

**Geekchick98- I favorite you! YAY! Thanks!**

**DesiredHOA01- Thanxs. Do ya think its too intense?**

**hoa264- thank you for the follow and favorite! Your name=pure HOANESS!**

**TheTornado04-Yay! New reviewer! Hooray!**

**Got2liveitbigtime- Thank you! I luv your name!**

**Robin and Nightwing fanboy- YAY! 7 new reviwers!**

**Thanks! ALL! So, sister is about to bite neck of- AHHHHHHH! GIOTAA GO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy! I CANNOT believe the finale two night ago! I was expecting another hour! But, I LUVED the peddie moment! For a second I actually thought Eddie was going to date KT. Like, how juvenile would that be? What up with Mara and Fabian? Nina is ****_sooo_**** not going to be happy if she comes back for Season Four. I'm also happy that they are playing Season Two again. Peddie gets together in season two! But anyway, here is a new chapter of ASAAK. Enjoy and review!**

**Patricia POV**

"What's going on?" Nina had asked. Eddie looked at Patricia, KT looked at Fabian and Willow looked at Alfie. "Well, me, Fabian and Alfie all had our souls trapped in a mummy case, and we were evil, and we were working for Robert Frobisher Smythe, who turned out to be evil, and he was in a tank, and a new teacher came, and her name was Caroline Denby, but her sister Harriet Denby was locked up in a mental hospital, and Caroline was pretending to be-" Patricia was interrupted by the cheering of more students. "Run!" Fabian said. "Wait, they look like nice people." Alfie said, but Fabian grabbed him and we ran into the clearing. The sky was getting grayer and redder. I grabbed Eddie's watch and held it up. "It's like 8:30!" I say. "Really?" Fabian said. I nodded. "The house is nearby. We could run to it." Nina suggested. "Too risky. The students are everywhere." Fabian said. "The crypt!" Eddie suggested. "Okay." Alfie agreed. "The what?" Nina and Willow said. "Let's explain later. When we have more time." I said. We ran over to it and Eddie unlocked it. When the door was open, he relocked by sticking his hand out the door and locking it. "Um, aren't we going to get locked inside?" Nina pointed out. "No." Eddie grinned. He walked over to a skylight above the coffin. The glass was broken, but covered by branches of trees. "Who broke that?" I asked. "I did. Denby and Robert locked me into the crypt when you wanted to tell me something and I had a vision of Patricia getting put in a case. I was so worried that I broke it and ran to the school." Eddie explained, looking proud of himself. " You broke it because you were worried about me?" I said. He nods. I lean in and he leans in back. "People, this is a public crypt! We don't need to share lips!" Fabian says. Just then Nina kisses Fabian on the cheek. Alfie says his usual trademark: "Get a room!" When we break apart, its 9:30. (A/N just pretend some time has passed. For the children.) "I'm so tired!" Nina says. We all look at her. "What? It's a long trip to England from America!" she says. "Lets just go to bed." Alfie suggests, then lays down next to Willow. I lay down and Eddie lays down next to me, but he puts his arm around me. Fabian and Nina do the same.

**Okayyy, whaddya think? I just thought the crypt would be the safest place to go in a "minion/student apocalypse :P. SSHHOOUUTTSS!**

**desiredHOA01- Great! Thanks! Yeah, I was disappointed when Nina didn't come through the door :(**

**Seddielover945- Thanks! I think your stories are amaze too!**

**Pure-black-wings- yeah, at least until the next season! Peddie 4 EVA! :)**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- here is your daily update! Thanxs! XD!**

**Okay! That's it! I really miss not looking forward to an episode…. Don't judge me, I know it's a Saturday :)But anyway, I'm going to update LOA today, right after I post this. Okay, c u l8r! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Okay, so here is a new chapter of ASAAK. I decided to go short and sweet on this one, and I just realized that I'm making this longer, and longer, and longer… you know what? Let's just get to the story. This chapter is a little long, but I figured you might like that. Enjoy and review! P.S., spaces mean another POV.**

**Patricia POV**

I yawn and sit up. I look at my surroundings and then down at Eddie. Everyone is asleep. *Rumble*. I roll my eyes about the lack of food. I used to sleep in late, but now that I'm with Sibuna, I have to be alert. I turn on my phone and look at the time. About 6:30. I figure no one will be up for another hour, or so, so I decide to sneak out and get some food. I'm halfway out in the woods when I remember something important: The student minions. I get reminded because I see about five of them in front of me. They grin evilly. I just roll my eyes. They are so _passé. _(A/N its French. Thanks, French teacher!). Until one of them steps closer. Then I scream. _Eddie! I silently scream. Help!_

Eddie POV

I wake up to the sound of a scream. It sounds familiar somehow….. Patricia! I look over to where she was sleeping. My heart sinks as I note the empty spot. I hear a scream again. I get up and bolt out the window. I step out on the railing and can just make out a Goth figure being practically choked by some freak show. I leap down from the roof and run as fast as I can. I get there in record time. But by the time I get there, Patricia has all of them on the ground moaning. "Eddie!" she says, her eyes sparkling. Behind her, I see one of them getting up and grabbing her from me. "And you are?" he says sarcastically. "He's my boyfriend, you freak!" she screams at him, shoving him. Just then, I notice another paper on the ground. I pick it up and read it. I smile. Pay dirt. I shove the paper in his face and say "Looks like someone has a secret admirer. I wonder if your girlfriend notices?" I say. "I don't have a boyfriend." The student mutters. "Yeah. Sure. Right." I say. Then, I start running and Patricia follows. The students scream as Ammut punishes them for letting two souls go. We make it back to the crypt and jump in the window. "Thank you." Patricia says, panting. "That's what good boyfriends do." I reply. We both lean in and kiss on top of the coffin. Just then, Fabian wakes up. He looks around, and sighs. "Still going on?" Fabian says. We both nod as Nina,Willow and Alfie wake up. "Guys, look. We need to get rid of this. If we just stay here, eventully all of them will be gone. I mean, Patricia got kidnapped this morning!" I say. "Yeah, but how?" Alfie says. I sigh and shrug. There has got to be some other way.

**Okayyyy, so what do you peeps out there think? I had a great idea for this chapter while I was PMing back and forth with DesiredHOA01. Whaddya think? Now, its time for what people (besides the story) have been waiting for. SSSHHHHHHHOOOOOUTTTTSSSSSSSS!**

**Guest- Sorry I didn't update for LOA. I haven't updated ASAAK in, like two days!**

**MEE (guest)- I know, right? I love season two! Its my favorite!**

**Gleek4260- Okay, great. I am seriously addicted to PP!**

**Seddielover945- Your welcome! It's what I do, besides stalk- I MEAN LOOK AT PEOPLE! Hehe.**

**DesiredHOA01- I thought that was cute. I love it when someone holds another person back. I just think its cute!**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**

**OKKKKKAAAAAYY, so, I was doing homework and I complained to my mom that I hate homework, and she was like "it makes you smarter!" and I was like "But it hurts trees!"**

**That was something new I thought of, and I'm not sure I'll even do it a lot. But, yeah. You get the picture. REVIEW! Hehe. C u peepoles laytah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy! I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I'm really busy with school and projects, because my teachers suddenly realized that the school year is over and they want to get as much done as possible. I haven't updated this story since, like, March. Hehe. Sorry. Well, here you go!**

**Patricia POV**

I was watching Fabian pace back and forth, deciding what we should do to stop this. Frankly, it was giving me a headache. I rubbed my temple and suggested that we go to the Gatehouse with the moon key and try to find the sun key. "That might work." Fabian said. "Do you want to try it?" Eddie said. "Sure." Fabian said. Nina got up and went through the window. The rest of us followed. Once all of us were out, we ran cautiously to the Gatehouse. We didn't encounter any minions, which was at least good news. We made it to the keypad. "Oh, what is it?" Eddie asked hurriedly. "Um, uh, 7461?" I said, racking my brain. "I don't think so, but let's try it." Eddie said. He punched it in and the keypad beeped "Access Denied." I buried my face into my hands, thinking back to when my soul was gone. "Do you remember, Patricia?" Fabian said. "I think it started with a 5." I say. Alfie nervously points across the lawn. "Uh, guys, I think we have company." He says. "What?" I say. He points to Ammut, who was getting closer. Fabian types in anything that begins with a five. "Uh, 5467, no, 5916, no, 5887, no, oh come on, what is it?" I type in a random code and the door opens. "Okay, 5410, remember that." I say. We get in just as Ammut floats over to the spot where we were standing. "Uh, maybe it isn't safe for us to be here." Fabian suggests. "What do you mean? We need to stop Ammut!" Eddie says. "Yeah, but Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie have all had our souls gone before, and you guys have the key.." Fabian trails off. "No! I don't want to leave Eddie!" I say. "Yeah! We're Sibuna! We stick together!" Eddie say, grasping my hand. I nod. "No, it's just not safe. I'm sorry guys. This is just, well, we need to be safe." Fabian says. "I guess. Just keep Willow safe, okay?" Alfie says. "I don't know, I guess." Eddie says. Fabian nods. "Well, I guess we see you later." Alfie says. I let go of Eddie's hand reluctantly. "I'll uh, see you later." I say to Eddie. "Yeah, me too." He says doubtfully. I walk away with Fabian, but then turn and run back to Eddie. I give him a huge hug and a kiss. "I love you." I say. "Me too." He says, muffled by my hair. Fabian grabs me and we leave. "Back to the crypt?" Alfie says. Fabian nods. I turn my back into the Gatehouse and try not to think of Eddie.

**Okkkkkaaaay! So I really think this chapter turned out good. Dramatic parts are always good…. Right? I hope so. Okay, so I have a LOT of shoutouts, so I'm just gonna type the names.**

**Love2write21**

**Winxjaderamsey**

**Pure-black-wings**

**moonlight fire xx**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**Writing Rules**

**DesiredHOA01**

**sarvaniluvsbooks**

**peddie4evas**

**Seddielover945**

**Gleek4260**

**I think I got everyone! If I didn't, I sooooo feel bad and just PM me. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay, so here is another chapter of ASAAK. I really proud of how many people review for my stories, and I just want to say thank you. It means a lot to me. Oh and don't forget-I have a poll on my profile if you guys want to vote for it. Anyways, here ya go!**

Patricia POV

As we trudge through the forest, I try not to think of Eddie. As we make it into the crypt, I spot the leather strap bracelet that Eddie always wears. I pick it up and slide it in my own wrist. As I rub the worn leather against my hand, I start to feel tears. I quickly rub my eyes and look away from Fabian and Alfie. "We should sleep." Alfie says. Fabian nods and they both lay down. I sit on top of the coffin and stare into space, clutching the bracelet and trying not to cry. Finally, tears come flowing out. I bury my head in my legs and sob. When my sobs turn to hiccups, I rub my face in the screen of my phone. Then I drop off to sleep.

I wake up to someone rubbing my back. "Patricia?" Eddie says. I bolt up and hug him. "Are you okay?" I ask, muffled by his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine, but the real question is are you okay?" he says. I break away. "What do you mean?" I say. "Patricia, you and Fabian and Alfie slept for at least a day!" he says. "I what?" I say. He nods. "Yeah." the rest of Sibuna and Willow have been staying here." he says. I nod. Fabian and Alfie wake up and their girlfriends rush to them. "So how did you do it?" I ask. "I should probably wait till later, when everyone is done socializing." Eddie says. I nod and Eddie wraps his arm around me. "Oh, wait, I have your leather bracelet." I say. "You found it? I've been looking for it!" I start to slide it off, but Eddie stops me. "It's okay, keep it." he says. I smile. "Wanna go back to the house?" I ask. "Sure." he replies. I place my hand in his and wë walk back to Anubis House. By the time we get there, Sibuna and Willow have been walking behind us. I go upstairs and shower, and change my clothes. Then I walk downstairs to the kitchen. Trudy is there making a BUNCH of food. We're talking three chocolate cakes, cookies, sandwiches, veggies: a bunch of food. "Wow, Trudes." I say. I grab a plate and Eddie comes out of his room behind me. "Wow!" He says. He grabs a bunch of food, following my example. We sit down to gather on the couch and he begins to tell me how they stopped Ammut…(it's the same way they captured Ammut in the show, so I'll just skip this part.) "Hey, um, when we found you guys in the crypt, you look like you had been…crying. Why?" Eddie asked. "I missed you." I said simply. I heard Victor come out of his office and began his pin drop speech. "Later." I say. I don't need to look back, but I know Eddie is smiling. I rub the bracelet between my fingers and head upstairs.

**Okay, so I'm just going to post one more new chapter because I have to go on vacation for most of June and the first week of July. Im going to write a bunch of new chapters while I'm there, and when I get home, I'll post them! Including the sequel to Love Once Again! It's called Love is Forever. I'm going to post the first chapter in a couple of days. I hope all of you guys watch the new HOA movie- The Touchstone of Ra! YAY! I can't wait! The shoutouts are going to be in the first chapter of LIF, but there is one person that I want to thank. FabinaPeddielove4ever, thanks so much! It means alot to me. I hope that maybe we get to rite a story together one day! C u guys l8r! peddie4eva out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okkkkkaaaayyy! I hope you all read (and liked) my sequel to Love Once Again! Here is a new chapter of ASAAK.**

Eddie POV

As Patricia headed upstairs, I watched her leave. "Mr. Miller. I do believe the pin has dropped. You have been here for long enough to understand what that means." Suddenly Victor was standing over me. "Okay, I'm going!" I said. I shove my phone in my pocket and grab my plate. I head to my room under the watchful eyes of Victor. I walk into mine and Fabian's room, where he is texting and smiling. I roll my eyes. Probably Nina. I set my plate down and plop down into bed. I grab my phone out and check the missed texts. Almost nearly of them are from Patricia. Most of them say "I'm at the Gatehouse, come and get me." What? I narrow my eyes. I quickly fire off a text to her.

(Eddie is _slanted_, Patricia **Bold**)

_Why did you send those texts?  
_**What r u talking about?**

_You sent me like a bazillon texts, saying you were at the Gatehouse!_

**I never sent those texts. I've had my phone all day.**

_Well, someone did!_

**Are you saying I'm lying? **

_What? No!_

**It sounds like it to me!**

**Nevermind, don't trust me!**

_Wait, Patricia!_

_Patricia?_

I sighed and turned over on my side. I planned how I would apologize to her in my mind.

**So short, I know. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup peeps? So, I am going to do a new one-shot, but I don't know what I want it to be about! So I thought I would let you guys decide. Tell me what you want to read and I will see which one I like best! Enjoy!**

Patricia POV

I groaned as the sunlight made me wake up. Why hadn't Joy closed the window shades? It was a Saturday and I wanted to sleep in. I closed my eyes and shrugged down into the covers. _Thud._ I rolled my eyes and hoped whoever was outside would stay outside and go away. _Creakkk. _No such luck. I sat up in bed and saw Eddie at the door. "What?" I said. "Yacker, I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean what I said and I love you!" he exclaimed. "What?" I said confused. "Remember, those texts?" he said, coming in and sitting on the bed. "My phone!" I said, bolting up. I searched through my bags and came up with nothing. "Wait, you don't know where your phone is?" I said. I shook my head. "It might be at school." I said. "So, you didn't text me last night?" he said. I shook my head again. What was he talking about? "Well, okay then!" he said. He walked to the door and left. I quickly got dressed into black jeans, black see-thru top, and a purple tank top. I pulled on my combat boots and headed downstairs. I just grabbed a bagel and walked out the door, waving to the rest of the students. Eddie stood up and followed me to the door. "Going to the school?" he said. I nodded. "I have to get my textbook, so I'll come too." I nodded and opened the door. We walked outside and headed to the school. When we got there, I turned to Eddie and said "I have to go to my locker." "Kay." He said, heading into the opposite direction. I walked over to my locker and turned the combination. "So, I stole her phone. What now, Robert?" I heard a voice say in the next classroom. "Yes, she has left her phone here. I swear, once we eliminate her, I will kill everyone else." The voice said. I froze, then ran to Eddie.

**Uhkay! That's another chapter for ya! I'll just do shoutouts in next chapter of whatever I feel like updating :)**

**Things That Annoy Me #1**

**National Treasure**

**#1- Nicholas Cage. Enough said.**

**#2- The events are completely random! **

**Ex. The Bill of Rights was signed by 13 members. 13 times 2 equals 26, the number of games the Lakers lost in 1923. 1923 divided by the number of movies that are better than this means we have to go find a midget in South Carolina named Thorton. Let's Go!**

**Seriously, has anyone ever wondered WHY the 50 year old get with the blond chick?**

**But I'm just ranting.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9- last chapter

**I hope ya guys liked ISYB! Here is a new chapter for ASAAK! I realized I should have stopped the story at chapter 6, so this chapter is the last one!**

Patricia POV

"Eddie!" I whispered/yelled. Just then, I heard the person who wanted to kill me walk out of the classroom. Without thinking I headed straight for the doors, running. _Eddie._ I remembered. Oh crud. I rolled my eyes and ran back to the school. When I reached the door, they swung open, hitting my face and knocking me down. "Yacker? Are you okay?" he said worriedly. "I don't know, you try getting slammed in the face with a _solid door!_" I yelled, really mad. I held my eye and walked to Anubis House. Jerome opened the door and let me in. "Uh, what happened?" he said guiding me to the kitchen. "Eddie hit me with solid door." I said through clenched teeth. "On purpose?" he yelped, dropping the antiseptic. "No." I said. Jerome couldn't find Trudy, so he got cotton balls and rubbed the stuff on my eye and wrapped up my nose. Except he got tangled in the wrap and I had to free him. But first, I laughed at him. I was helping him when Eddie came in. "What are you two doing?" he said weirdly. "Oh, he's helping me with the stuff for my face and eye." I said. "Thanks, Jerome." I said, walking out of the kitchen. Eddie followed me. "Seriously, I didn't mean to hit you." He said strangely again. Why was his voice weird all of the sudden? Then it hit me. Eddie was _jealous_. "Why are you jealous?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch. He sat down next to me. "I'm not jealous. I'm just scared of losing you." He said.

**Okay, so that was the last chapter of that story! Hope you guys liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola. I haven't been updating, because, as you may know, I'm going on vacay and I won't be back till July 7****th****, the day before my birthday.**

**So I won't be updating until then ****_unless_**** I have wi-fi at where I'm going. I think I do. **

**Sorry! But I will update two chapters for every multi-chap story I have and two one-shots. I swear on the Cup of Ankh. **

**So I thought I might do shout outs now.**

**DesiredHOA01, TheTornado04, Got2LiveItBigTime, stayingstrongsince99, HOAlover4life, Anna Bliss aka Ivy B, moonlight fire xx, ChiBaby12345, Corrin Rosen, Winxjaderamsey, Ajluv, Neddie24Surviver, peddie4evas, Cakeluvah**

**I do believe that's everyone. But today, I will update LIF!**

**I feel so bad….**

**Things That Annoy Me #5**

**Facebook- Because I really want to know what you had for breakfast.**

**I'm sooooo sorry! :(**

**But there is a chance there might be wi-fi, sooo…. :)!**

**Yeah, so I'm gonna update LIF now! Actually, all stories….. **

**C u peeps there!**


End file.
